Broken Inside
by PaSsIoNaTeDrEaMer
Summary: Post Season 3. MerDer. Meredith flees after the nonwedding...Does Derek chase her? If so, does she let him back in?
1. So Over

dont own it, soooo wish i did.

She stood in front of the congregation, "It's so over," she muttered, while stealing a glance in his direction. The pain that reflected in his eyes was all she could handle. She took off down the aisle, running from the pain, running from the possibilities, running from him. "Meredith," she heard him call out but all she could focus on was getting out of that church.

Later that night  
Meredith stood over the kitchen sink, staring out the window into the darkness. Every hope she had had, every dream of her happily ever ever was slowly crumbling right in front of her. Burke and Cristina was her proof. Proof that no matter what happened, it was possible to make anything work. But then, then he left her. Burke let his mama take Cristinas eyebrows, he let her change Cristina's wedding plans and then, he just left. No explanation. No reasoning. Nothing.

Suddenly, she was hit with her deepest, darkest feat. Burke left Cristina the way Derek was leaving her. He hadn't really left her, but she could feel how he'd changed. Feel how differently he had been looking at her. The way she felt him tense when she touched him. He was changing and thats what was hurting her so much. She didn't want him to change. Everything about Derek Shepherd had been perfect since the moment she met him. Well, except the secret wife. But they got through that. They made it through so much and now, they were teetering on the edge of nothingness. Her head dropped as she felt a tear slowly trickle down her face. As she looked back up toward the window, she gasped in surprise. 


	2. Run Away

i still dont own it, sigh.

His eyes were red, still moist from the tears he had obviously shed. Neither of them said anything, the tension thickening between them. "I," she whispered, "why...what..." she stuttered as she looked into his deep blue eyes. "Derek, what are you doing here?"

He sighed heavily. "I don't really know, Meredith. I mean, I tried to go home. I tried to go to Joe's. I even went to the docks. But, somehow, each of those places led me to one spot: Here. With you." He took a step toward her, unsure of how she would react.

She watched him carefully, uncertain of what had truly gone wrong with them. Why did something always have to go wrong? Why did she seem to be such a hassle, such a burden to everyone she loved so deeply. Why was life so hard and why, if Derek was so tired of fighting, so tired of breathing for her, so tired of being hurt, why was he here tonight? Before her thoughts could take her any further, he was standing face to face with her, his blue eyes piercing her green.

"Meredith," he began.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him. "No. No, you don't get to choose this time. You call me Meredith, I yell. You are the reason we're standing her all awkward like, you're the reason I dont know who I am or what I am without you in my life. You are the reason I'm broken inside and YOU Derek, are the reason I'm all dark and twisty! If only you," she gasped, "if you had truly been there, like you always said you would, if you would have come back, if you would have made all the pain go away, if you would have held me when," she felt the tears pouring down her face and she couldn't control them. She felt herself begin to break, "If only, if only, if only..." her body wracked with sobs as she slowly fell to her knees.

Derek watched as she literally shattered right in front of his eyes. He. Had. Broke. Her. She was right. Everything in the past few months had been his fault. The hidden wife. The abandonment issues. He kept walking away from her instead of walking forward with her. He was the reason she stopped swimming. He was the reason for her torment. A sudden realization hit him: He was supposed to be her knight in shining whatever, and he had failed her. Just like everyone else in her life had done. They all gave up and abandoned her. He was no better than the rest of them. The idea of the pain that he had ultimately caused her hit him like a ton of bricks. He did just what he swore to himself he would never do again: He ran. 


	3. Possibilities

i dont own it, sure wish i did.

A few weeks later...

She sat in the waiting room picking at her fingers, waiting for the doctor to call her name. She wasn't sure why she was even here. She knew the truth. The reason she had been feeling this way. She couldn't deny it any longer. He was gone and here she was. Alone. Scared. Clinging to any last hope that he was still with her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the nurse calling her name, (Shepherd, Meredith? Her head snapped up. Was she crazy? Crazy for using his last name? Crazy for still being so hung up on him after he broke her and left the way he did? Of course she was crazy. Crazy in love with the only man who truly knew who she was inside.

(Have you ever been to Mercy West, Mrs. Shepherd? the nurse asked sweetly. Meredith shook her head. (What symptoms have you been experiencing lately?

Moment of truth. Meredith cleared her dry throat and began to speak, (Nausea, dizziness, restlessness, you know, she fumbled with her hands as the words spilled out of her mouth.

The nurse nodded, (And have you thought about the possibility of you being pregnant? The question was simple enough. Meredith hesitated. Was it possible? Seriously and truly possible? The last time they had been together well, was perfect. More than perfect actually. Well, until he told her he was done. Done breathing for her. Basically, he was done fighting for her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at the nurse and nodded.

The nurse smiled, (Have you taken a home test Mrs. Shepherd? Meredith shook her head. Truth was, she didnt know if she could handle it alone. The nurse smiled and said, (Well, lets find out then, shall we? This was it. The moment of truth. Meredith tried not to show her fear as she took the plastic cup out of the nurses hand and walked toward the bathroom, silently praying for a miracle. 


	4. Realization

i dont own it, sure wish i did.

thanks for the reviews! in response to Shalia74: i agree with you about it being both their faults. my story is straying a little, but it almost has to to really 'work' :)

He walked out of the locker room, his head pounding. He had just finished a long surgery with Cristina, which was torture enough, and had hoped to find Meredith about to head home too. It had been a few weeks since he had run out on her, again, and he had finally had enough time to clear his head and try to smooth things over with her.

He opened the door to the now resident's locker room and felt his shoulders fall. It was empty. He was too late and the weight of his guilt passed over him. He let out a deep sigh and turned around, almost knocking someone down when he did so.

"Watch it McDreamy, I'm in a hurry." Cristina brushed past him, fire in her eyes. She was running late and it was his fault. He's the one who broke her. He's the reason shes all alone across town, her own mind making her crazy.

He looked tired. He looked flat out exhausted. She thought for a second, only a second, about telling him how miserable Meredith was without him. Then, rational thinking took over. She knew her person needed her and not the pathetic shell of a man standing before her. "I will offer you one word of advice, McDreamy, if she comes out of this in one piece, if you ever, i mean EVER," she jabbed her index finder into his breastbone, "hurt her again, you wont have to worry about breathing for anyone again, because I can guarantee, no one will find your body." With that, Cristina walked away from him more confused than ever.

"If she comes out of what?" he said to himself out lout. What was going on? Was something wrong with Meredith? His Meredith? A thought suddenly crossed his mind. He would follow Cristina. As possessive and stalkerish as it sounded, he had a feeling that if he followed Cristina, she would lead him right to Meredith"What have I got to lose?" He said aloud again to no one in particular. 


	5. Finding The Truth

dont own it, still, if i did there would be alot of merder love i promise!

In all his life, he could not remember ever feeling 'stalkerish' over anyone, let alone a woman. No, he thought, not just a woman. Meredith. He slowly turned into the parking lot of Mercy West, a reasonable distance behind Dr. Yang. He pulled into a parking spot where he would have a good view of the entrance to the hospital.

Once he saw Cristina had disappeared from the nurses station, he slowly stepped out of his car and made his way toward MW entrance. He stopped briefly at the nurses station and glanced in the direction he saw Cristina turn. [iNeonatal?[/i he thought to himself. "Maybe this was a bad idea..." he said under his breath to no one in particular.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I help you with something?" He spun around and came face to face with a nurse. "Oh, um," he fumbled, not sure if he really should be here. He came up with, what seemed a good idea at the time, "Yea, um, they said they brought my [igirlfriend[/i here earlier...I, I just don't know where to find her?" The words tumbled out of his mouth. He couldn't believe he was grasping at anything in hopes to find out what the hell Cristina Yang of all people was up to.

The nurse smiled sweetly at an obviously flustered Derek. She walked behind the nurses station and asked, "What's her name? I'll see if shes here anywhere." Derek smiled gratefully and took a deep breath. "Grey, Meredith Grey." 


	6. Relief

He waited anxiously as the nurse typed Meredith's name into the system. In a way, he hoped that she wasn't here, because if she was, it would mean something was wrong. The other half prayed she WAS so he could finally get a chance to talk to her about things, to figure out what was going on between them.

The nurse looked up at him apologetically, "I'm sorry sir, there is no record of a Meredith Grey in our system." He sighed in frustration as he ran his hands through his dark tousled hair.

"Thanks for trying," he said, the disappointment apparent as he spoke. The nurse could see his despair when suddenly, something clicked in her head. "Sir," she hesitated. What she was about to do was against all the rules, but something told her, what she was about to do was right. "Sir, earlier today, I had a patient come in..."

His listened intently to what the nurse was telling him. "Well," she continued slowly, inching closer to him so no one would hear. "Earlier, a woman came in, she looked lost, nervous almost, but mainly, she looked alone." Her instincts told her to let this strange man know about the woman, but something else plagued her. The irradic look in his eyes. His look of pure desperation to find this Meredith Grey.

She continued, "Earlier, a woman named Meredith did come in to this hospital...but her last name wasn't Grey," she searched his face for a reaction and was pleased to see the relief wash over his face as she continued to speak to him.

"What did she look like? What last name did she use? Is she alright? Where is she?" All his questions tumbled out of his mouth, halfway making no sense at all. He didn't even know if the woman the nurse was talking about was Meredith, but seeing the way Cristina rushed from SGH and the fact that a woman named Meredith was here, the possibilities of it actually being her far outweighed the possibilities of her not being here.

The nurse hesitated once more before looking him square in the eye, "Shepherd. Her name is Meredith Shepherd." 


	7. author's note

authors note:

ok so, Thanks for the reviews! im just easing back into the fic world, hence the short chapters, i do apologize. i've come to the conclusion that this is a 'pre-fic'. its the fic that leads up to something huge. something no one expects. right now, im setting the scene, plotting, preparing for the climax.

for those who have read my writing before, i tend to thrive on angst. i tend to be a 'cliffie queen' as my lovlies know me and well, its the sad truth. i do this mainly because, i can let my imagination run wild. i can think of every possible outcome of the cliffie. i can twist and turn and come back again with one little cliffie. lol.

i only have a few more updates before im ready to begin on the 'real fic' so read carefully. im dropping hints left and right about where it COULD be going. if you have any ideas or suggestions to help me make this fic or the next one better, PLEASE, send me some ideas! 3 to you all! 


	8. Time

He felt as though the wind had been stolen from his lungs. "Shepherd?" he questioned the nurse, praying he had heard her correctly. The nurse nodded slowly, taking in his reaction. His eyes turned almost black as he asked her where he could find this woman. "Is your name Derek?" the nurse asked him. He whipped his head in her direction and nodded furiously. The passion that burned deep inside him, the desire to find the woman he didn't want to waste another second without, showed as she the nurse handed him an envelope with his name on it.

He blinked once, not understanding why the nurse had given him this envelope. On the front was a single word: Derek.

Confusion consumed his senses as he slowly opened the envelope, pulling out a yellow piece of paper. He began to read:

Derek,

I know you're here. Cristina told me she saw you following her. I hope you understand why I couldnt tell you. Things, well, things havent been right between us since the un-wedding, and well, I wasn't sure I was ready to open up to you again. Don't come looking for me here. I'm already gone. Cris snuck me out the emergency exit in the neonatal wing. Don't come to my house. Don't come to the docks. Just don't. When I'm ready to truly face you and tell you how I feel, I'll come to you. I promise Derek, I'm in this, my entire heart is in this and I promise I won't break you again. The running has to stop. You promised to be my knight in shining whatever. You promised you would always come back. If you've ever given me anything, Derek, give me this. Give me the time to find you again. I'll come to you when I'm ready.

Always, Meredith 


	9. Reality

Meredith sat in the passenger seat of Cristina's car, abandoning her own vehicle at the hospital. Her fingers fidgeted nervously while holding the envelope in her hand. Cris looked over at her, concern actually written all over her face. "Are you ready for this?" she asked Meredith.

Meredith nodded. Now or never, she thought. She slowly flipped the envelope over and opened it exposing the lab results of her prganancy test. She closed her eyes as she slid the paper out. This is it, she thought, this sheet of paper holds the fate of my future. Clearing her mind, she slowly opened her eyes.

The words jumped right out at her and the breath she had been holding slowly left her lungs. Her eyes began to pour over as she started shaking her head violently. "It can't be," she cried hysterically. "It just can't...can't...be...happening...i...we...but..." she rattled off. Cristina grabbed the paper out of her hands and scanned the results. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the bold black lettering near the center of the page: NOT PREGNANT.

Still trembling, Meredith stared out the window as Cristina read over the results again and again. "Mere, look at it as a sign..." she began but Meredith promptly cut her off.

"No! Its NOT a sign! It's not a blessing! Its not ANYTHING!" she buried her head in her hands as Cristina sat there silently, trying to come up with some comforting words of support for her broken friend, but it wasn't happening. Cristina didn't know how to mend a broken Meredith, and she hated to see her person in so much pain. Cristina knew that only one person in this world could make this right, help calm her down, and she kicked herself mentally thinking it. Before she could propose her idea to Meredith, she was jerked back to reality with the sound of pounding on the glass of the window. She looked up in shock seeing none other than Derek Shepherd. 


	10. Save me

Dont own it. Sigh. Italics are flashbacks. Enjoy!

* * *

Cristina hesitated as Derek stood there beating on the window. The pain was evident in Meredith's eyes. Letting out a sigh, Cristina cracked the window just enough to hear Derek talk. "Is she okay? Why is she crying? Why is she at Mercy West?" His questions rattled inside Meredith's head. Had she not told him to not find her? Not come to her? She began to shake her head violently again trying to block out his concerned questions. She couldn't handle this. She knew she needed him. She knew he needed her. She just thought, this was the one thing they both needed at the moment and she had failed him. Again. Thats how she felt: like a failure. She had figured if she was pregnant, that it was a sign. A sign that she and Derek were meant to be. A sign that there was light at the end of the tunnel afterall. But now, now there was no sign. There was nothing holding them, tying them together. She felt like no matter how hard she tried, how hard she worked, she could only fail those who loved and depended on her. She took one last look up into Derek's deep blue eyes before motioning for Cristina to drive away leaving a broken Derek calling her name from the parking lot.

* * *

Meredith closed her eyes and tried to block out his broken image calling for her. She took a deep breath and thought back to that fateful night she was sure had changed everything.

_She stood in front of the congregation, "It's so over," she muttered, while stealing a glance in his direction. The pain that reflected in his eyes was all she could handle. She took off down the aisle, running from the pain, running from the possibilities, running from him. "Meredith," she heard him call out but all she could focus on was getting out of that church._

_Later that night Meredith stood over the kitchen sink, staring out the window into the darkness. Every hope she had had, every dream of her happily ever ever was slowly crumbling right in front of her. Burke and Cristina was her proof. Proof that no matter what happened, it was possible to make anything work. But then, then he left her. Burke let his mama take Cristinas eyebrows, he let her change Cristina's wedding plans and then, he just left. No explanation. No reasoning. Nothing._

_Suddenly, she was hit with her deepest, darkest fear. Burke left Cristina the way Derek was leaving her. He hadn't really left her, but she could feel how he'd changed. Feel how differently he had been looking at her. The way she felt him tense when she touched him. He was changing and thats what was hurting her so much. She didn't want him to change. Everything about Derek Shepherd had been perfect since the moment she met him. Well, except the secret wife. But they got through that. They made it through so much and now, they were teetering on the edge of nothingness. Her head dropped as she felt a tear slowly trickle down her face. As she looked back up toward the window, she gasped in surprise._

_His eyes were red, still moist from the tears he had obviously shed. Neither of them said anything, the tension thickening between them. "I," she whispered, "why...what..." she stuttered as she looked into his deep blue eyes. "Derek, what are you doing here?"_

_He sighed heavily. "I don't really know, Meredith. I mean, I tried to go home. I tried to go to Joe's. I even went to the docks. But, somehow, each of those places led me to one spot: Here. With you." He took a step toward her, unsure of how she would react._

_She watched him carefully, uncertain of what had truly gone wrong with them. Why did something always have to go wrong? Why did she seem to be such a hassle, such a burden to everyone she loved so deeply. Why was life so hard and why, if Derek was so tired of fighting, so tired of breathing for her, so tired of being hurt, why was he here tonight? Before her thoughts could take her any further, he was standing face to face with her, his blue eyes piercing her green._

_"Meredith," he began._

_Suddenly, she pulled away from him. "No. No, you don't get to choose this time. You call me Meredith, I yell. You are the reason we're standing her all awkward like, you're the reason I dont know who I am or what I am without you in my life. You are the reason I'm broken inside and YOU Derek, are the reason I'm all dark and twisty! If only you," she gasped, "if you had truly been there, like you always said you would, if you would have come back, if you would have made all the pain go away, if you would have held me when," she felt the tears pouring down her face and she couldn't control them. She felt herself begin to break, "If only, if only, if only..." her body wracked with sobs as she slowly fell to her knees._

_Derek watched as she literally shattered right in front of his eyes. He. Had. Broke. Her. She was right. Everything in the past few months had been his fault. The hidden wife. The abandonment issues. He kept walking away from her instead of walking forward with her. He was the reason she stopped swimming. He was the reason for her torment. A sudden realization hit him: He was supposed to be her knight in shining whatever, and he had failed her. Just like everyone else in her life had done. They all gave up and abandoned her. He was no better than the rest of them. The idea of the pain that he had ultimately caused her hit him like a ton of bricks. He did just what he swore to himself he would never do again: He ran._

_He sat in his car tears streaming down his face. How could he do this to her. How could he break her and then just leave? He was a cruel man and he knew it. He knew he was responsible for 90 of her pain. He made a choice, right then and there, he would fix her. It was time to make her pain go away. He got out of the car and walked back into her house. She was still sitting in the floor, tears flowing freely, sobs overtaking her tiny frame. He bent down and gently scooped her up in his arms. He carried her to her room and laid her down in her bed-the bed they once shared and would share again if he had anything to do with it._

_Her back was to him, but the crying had subsided. She lay motionless as he stood over her, protecting her, making sure she was finally safe. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew Meredith. Meredith needed time to absorb everything that had happened that day. He gently whispered, "Good Night Meredith, I'm here when you're ready." He slowly turned to walk away when he heard her whimper, "Stay."_

_He stopped in his tracks, unsure if she really had just asked him to stay. He had to be imagining it right? She wouldnt want him here. Not now. Shes shattered. She needs time to heal. He dropped his head thinking it was all his imagination when he heard her again, "Derek, please stay." He turned to look at her. Her green eyes wide with desperation. She looked lost. Afraid. Terrified. He melted at her look and sunk into the bed next to her wrapping his arms securely around her. "I'm not going anywhere, Mer, never again." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes only to thank his lucky stars she still needed him._

_His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her press his lips to his. He jerked away from her, out of shock. Her eyes burned with a passion, a need he hadn't seen from her before. The fire he saw was desperation. "Mer, are you sure you really..." she kissed him again, cutting his words off in mid sentance. He kissed her back this time, with more passion he ever knew existed. Her kisses were angry, demanding, violent almost. He felt her ripping at his clothes trying to get close to his bare skin._

_Once she felt the warmth of his stomach touching hers, she looked into his eyes. He could see everything. He began to kiss her neck gently running his hand down the length of her torso. She tensed as he reached her special spot but bucked her hips in encouragement. Neither smiled, neither said a word. They were in the moment and thats all that mattered._

_He began to circle her spot causing her to moan and thrash against his fingers. Her nails cut into his back as she pushed against him, trying to get closer. He couldn't stand not being inside her. The fury, the anger, it was turning him on more than he'd ever been turned on before. He reached toward the bedside table to grab a condom when she stopped him. She caught him offguard. She somehow managed to climb on top of him and pin him down. Clouded with confusion he was about to ask her what was going on, when he felt himself inside her. All thoughts were gone then. It was over. He gripped her hips pulling her down onto him harder until she was almost screaming in pain. She didn't seem to mind. She pushed with so much force, he felt as though he was tearing her in half._

_With one final thrust, they both screamed out in unison, Meredith falling on to his chest trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were closed. He gently brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He knew better to ask about the anger, about the whole dimeanor of the evening. He whispered the three words he thought would help her, "I love you."_

_Her head jerked up, the fury back in her eyes. "No." she simply said. He cocked his head in confusion, "No?" She shook her head. "No. You can't love me. You broke me. That," she pointed to the disheveled bed motioning toward the sex they had just had," That was no mistake. I needed you. But you know why I needed you?" she sneered. He shook his head. "I needed to say goodbye. So, goodbye Derek." She opened the door to her room and stood with her hand on her hip. He slowly got out of bed, his eyes pleading with hers, "Mer, don't...don't do this again...please, let me---" She interrupted him._

_"No. Don't Mer me. Ive been through enough lately and you're not helping it. You seem to be the center of all my problems. You are the reason im broken. You, Derek. Do you not get that? Can you at least g ive me time to heal before you start spouting off about loving me? I know you love me and I love you but this," she pointed her finger between herself and Derek, "This can't happen. Not right now. Maybe in the future yes, but now, i want to be alone." He sadly nodded, got his clothes on and walked out the door, but not before taking one last look into her beautiful green eyes. She was empty. He couldn't see the spark she used to have. The life that used to dance in her eyes was gone. And he knew it was all his fault. He sighed as he continued down the stairs and into the cool Seattle night. He had lost her, again, but this time, this might be forever._

_She crawled back in her bed and sobbed. She cried until the tears wouldn't come any more. She knew she had done the right thing. She knew she wouldn't, couldn't be happy so long as they couldn't get anywhere in their relationship. She was sick of the pain. Tired of hurting. And she already missed him. She sighed as she closed her eyes and entered a fit of restles s sleep._


	11. Fix me

Still dont own it.

* * *

Hours had passed since he had last seen her. He rushed to her house only to find it dark inside. Empty, he thought, cold. He shuddered. The sun was going down and his mind wandered, trying to imagine where she could have gone. He dropped his head in his hands, closing his eyes briefly, trying to picture her sitting next to him, his arm securely resting on her shoulders, protecting her. Keeping her safe from whatever she was hiding from him. He thought about the mistakes they had made. The biggest mistake he had made: Letting Meredith Go. 

He took a deep breath, his nose burning with the scent of lavendar. He shook his head, he was now smelling things that weren't even there. He sighed and finally let the tears begin to fall. His shoulders shook, sobs escaped his lips, tasting the salt of the tears as they fell. He felt so alone. So lost. All he wanted was to prove to her. To show her how much he loved her. To show her he would never leave her side again. He had to prove himself. He had to. He stood up only to be knocked back down. Blue met green. She whispered, "Hey."

He couldnt believe she was standing in front of him. She was here. Less than three feet from him. Smiling. Why was she smiling? What was going on? Confusion consumed him as he shook his head and never lost eye contact with her.

He opened his mouth to speak. She shook her head again, causing him to close his mouth faster than he opened it. "I, I'm sorry about earlier, Derek. I just couldn't..." she paused. "It wasnt time Derek. But now, now its time." She slowly walked toward him and sat in his lap. She gently traced the outline of his face, as if memorizing it thinking maybe it would be the last time she would see him this close.

"I went to Mercy because," she took a deep breath. "Because, I thought I was pregnant." There, she'd told him. She watched as the emotions flashed in his eyes: confusion, fear, acceptance, happiness, pure joy. A smile spread across his face and as he opened his mouth to speak again, she shook her head more violently, avoiding eye contact. "It was negative."

He felt the wind leave his lungs. He felt as though he had been sucker punched. She thought she was pregnant, now she knows she's not. His head was spinning and he knew he should say something to her, but what? I'm sorry? I wish you were? No, nothing seemed right. He looked up at her. Tears were falling silently from her clear green eyes. "Derek," she whispered. "I, I don't know how to tell you this..." He brushed the hair from in front of her eyes, seeing the sadness in them. He pulled her close to him, kissed her forehead and urged her to continue. She took a deep breath.

"I went, had the test and left before opening it. I just knew Derek, I thought I was pregnant. I had all the symptoms and the dates matched up (from prom). I was just so sure, so sure this was our chance. This was our fate. Our miracle. But," she began to cry harder, "I got dealt another hand of bad cards. Not only am I not pregnant Derek, I can't have kids. Period."

He stared at her, shock evident in his glassy blue eyes. Here she was, his Meredith, bearing her soul to him, and all he could do was stare. Finally, he snapped back into reality and said the only words he felt would help, "Oh, Mer..." She pulled away.

"No. You cant feel sorry for me. Not about this. This is not YOUR problem, Derek, it's mine. The report said, it said, they..." she began to ramble, one of the qualities he loved about her, but it shook him up nonetheless. "Here." She shoved the lab report to him allowing him to read over the words that had earlier changed her life.

"Not Pregnant. Reasons: Old scar tissue." He read aloud. Scar tissue? What? He looked up at her, his eyes questioning everything. She met his gaze and only six small words, "I need you to fix me." Seeing the fear in her eyes, he knew this was big. He wrapped his arms around her and held on for dear life, "I promise you Mer, if it's the last thing i do, I'll fix this and make this right. I'll pick you up and glue all your pieces back together. If its the last thing I do Mer, i promise to fix you."

* * *

**OK so thats the END of this story. This story was a BUILDUP to the next story that comes. This is like the build up to the climax. I was setting the scene. If you want a sequal faster, i suggest reviews. **

**Sequel is UP! Title is FIX YOU.**


End file.
